ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Stone
Wrestler Information Wrestler Name: - Jack Stone Height & Weight: - 6'3'', 256 lb Hometown: - Minneapolis, Minnesota Nickname: - The Bionic Crippler, The Hardcore Enigma Alignment Face/Heel: - Face Career Early career Jack Stone started wrestling in local indie shows with his father Jason Stone as a tagteam partner. He wrestled under his then ringname "Jack-O-Boy" but as he growed in both age and talent he decided to scrap that name and go with "Iceman" but only had it for three weeks. And in the late 90's his father retired from wrestling and Jack went from being a tagteam division wrestler to Singles division. He was now wrestling under his real name Jack Stone. He later on was scouted and offered a contract at RCW (Renegade Championship Wrestling) and there he met his friend Chris Helms for the first time. He was scheduled to face Chris in a singles match on a local houseshowing and they wrestled a match that received votings on the RCW's "match of the year" contest and qualified for 5th place. They got to know each other very well and had a good chemistry in the ring. They later on started to partner up in tagteam matches. RCW 2000-2004 Jack wrestled many matches in his 4-year long career in RCW. He wrestled against the big dogs in main event matches suchs as "Pyro", Johnny Opus, Mean Swede, Phoenix and Titan/Battle In Late 2002 Jack finally got a shot at the world heavyweight championship which at the time was held by "Pyro". Jack squared off against the champion "Pyro" in an Extreme Steel Cage match where He won by knockout after he had hit the "Stonecrusher" from the top of the cell onto a steelchair. But unfortunately he received an injury from the death defying move so he had to relinquish the title. Jack Stone returned at a houseshow in April 3, 2003 starting a feud against Johnny Opus and Phoenix. Several matched went as the trio scrathed and clawed at each other and the feud ended on the PPV "Nightfall 2003". Phoenix, which after the feud became an friend and a kind of mentor to Jack, Went on to face the current WH Champion "Pyro" for the title and Jack concentrated on the tag division with Chris and his manager Sarah, forming the team "Nation of Chaos". In 2004 they became the RCW Tag Team champions by defeating the team of Titan and Steele. This began an horrifying feud between the four of them, resulting in bloody matches and the kidnapping of Sarah. he feud seemingly ended between Jack and Steele as Titan and Chris continued their feud. In mid 2004 Jack turned solo once again and earned a match against the reigning Intercontinental champion Riddick Storm but was screwed out of the titleshot by RCW management. The Fall of RCW The late year of 2004 RCW started to crumble from the inside as the management went from good to poor and people jumping ship or joining another company. Jack then decided to leave the sinking ship known as RCW and moved to Japan to start a new life there. Life in Japan 2005 Jack traveled all across Japan and wrestled on small Indie shows. He started training Jujitsu and Kempo Karate and for a short period he left professional wrestling and started with MMA fighting. He went on an streak for 5 matches until he eventually losed by submission. His MMA career ended with 19-11-6 with nineteen victories, eleven knockouts and 6 losses. He then decided to take on Wrestling again and moved to the United Kingdom, England Life in U.K 2005-2006 Jack took himself to another level of technical wrestling as he learned the ways of submission wrestling. He then adopted the submission move "The Crippler Crossface" as his own finishing move. He was later accused of taking steroids and performance enhancing drugs but the charges were dropped as there were no evidence of such behavior. Jacks reputation was greatly damaged by the accusations and he pressed charges against the company UWK (United Wrestling Kingdom) which had accused him for drugabusing. The company had to pay up to $50'000 and also officially go out with the fact that they were wrong about Jack Stone and say that they were sorry. Jack got a good laugh out of the "sorry" part. Back to America Jack returned home in late 2006 and visited his family and started to live with his oldtime friend Matilda in his house in Minneapolis, Minnesota. They growed a special bond between each other and started to develop feelings for each other. But neither of them dared to confess it. CWF 2007-? Jack Stone made his inring debut in October 26 of 2007. He was adviced by his two friends Phoenix and Chris Helms to join the company and was accepted. He have been in the ring with the likes of Mr.DDT, Jay Brocco, Jason Hernandez, Gordon Jones, The Underbaker, Screaming Mormon, High Horror, Rainmaker, Reaper, Mark Marx and Shane Jacksson. He is now in the CWF Developmental Contracts in the brand CWF Countdown. End of an Era CWF shuts down and forces Jack Stone into becoming an free-agent. Rumours has it that Jack Stone will sign with RISE wrestling which is owned by Vincent Pierce and Slypher Godfrey. In Wrestling Finishers ---- The BrainShock - (Cutthroat Psycho Driver III) - Current 14/4/2008-? The Stonecutter - (360 Spinning Unprettier) The Stonecrusher - (Tiger Driver '98/D.R Driver) ---- Submission Finisher --- The Good Night Vice / The Good Night Vice Triangle - (Bridging arm triangle choke, Horns of Aries) ---- Signature Moves ---- The Doomsday LockDown II - (Over the shoulder seated single leg Boston crab, Brock Lock) The Good Night Delight Combination - (Alarm Clock, Snap Military press dropped into a lifting Stiff Kick to the face to running/or dazed opponent) The Blackout Crush - (Hammerlock Legsweep Clothesline Backbreaker) The Phoenix Star - (Best Moonsault Ever, Double Springboard Moonsault) ---- Combo Moves ---- The Inferno Vice Rush - (Two slaps to the face of the opponent followed up with a spinning reverse slap and a stiff kick to the head and are finished with a Busaiku Knee Kick, This is more known as KENTA Rush Combo) The Rushplex -( Several Kicks to the abdomen and waist and turns the opponent around to end the combo with a Belly to Back Suplex) The Stone Rush -( 4x Slaps to the face, 1x Spinning Back Chop, Stone grabbing the opponents head and Knees it, and while opponent are stunned and leans forward, Stone sprints to the right side of the opponent and comes of the ringropes kicking the head of the opponent so that he spins around, and Stone ends it with a Backstabber. this move is only used at rare occasions or to hype the match) Drainage Sweep -( Shot kicks to the Abdomen and ended in a legsweep) Nicknames Iceman - Early days The Pain - RCW The Bionic Crippler - CWF The Hardcore Enigma - CWF The Best in Test - CWF Entrance Music Save Me By Remy Zero (Smallville Theme) - Early days This Fire Burns By Killswitch Engage - In RCW Cult of Personality By Living Colour - In CWF Personal life Jack Stone lives in Minneapolis, Minnesota with his friend Matilda. Jack has one younger brother Zack and one older sister Helene. Jack is uncle to his older sisters two children John and Simon. Jack also a very good and close friend to Chris Helms and Sarah Striker. Jacks father passed away in June 23, 2006. When not wrestling Jack likes to cruise around in his 1970's Buick GSX and he also enjoys going out with Matilda.